


bonds forged (in few words)

by moonlights0nata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: Misc. Drabbles for VRAINS ! Summaries in each CH.





	1. TakeKiku - Braiding Hair (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 1: Takeru and Kiku, Pre-Season 2. Braiding hair helps Takeru relax. (Rating: G)

"Hey, Takeru." Kiku waved a brush in front of Takeru's face. "Braid my hair? I did a sloppy job this morning."

Takeru looked up from his hands at her, to her already braided hair. It didn't  _ need _ to be redone, but Takeru knew why she did this. It was a bit of a ritual for them by now. 

He nodded silently, with that haunted look in his eyes that clutched at Kiku's heart every time before he grabbed the brush and moved to kneel behind her. With shaky, unsure fingers he undid her braid, forcing himself to be gentle as he brought the brush to her hair. Kiku said nothing, merely closed her eyes and hummed a tune under her breath, listened to the distant cry of seagulls. The pier was quiet otherwise.

Kiku was too used to seeing Takeru's hands curled in fists, to them being rough, bloodied, pulled back in a violent gesture. Against others. Against himself. It was how he coped, how he endured, anger and pain fueling him. It was exactly why she did this. When she saw him so restless, starting to lose himself in his head, when she saw him uncurl and curl his fingers, she handed him the brush. 

Because maybe Kiku couldn’t  _ understand _ , maybe she never fully would, but she could do  _ this _ some days. Try to replace the violence for something kinder. Because at heart, Takeru was a caring boy. His hands might be rough but they were also  _ gentle _ . 

It was always quiet at first. Takeru re-did her braid very slowly, still tense, focusing his energy in being very careful. The first braid always turned bad. Takeru undid it. Braided again. Rinse and repeat, for as long as he needed, until his hands stopped shaking, until his fingers wove through her hair with natural ease. Only then did he speak, more relaxed, more himself.

"What braid did you have in mind?"

And Kiku smiled, opening her eyes and looking through the pictures in her phone until she found the one she was looking for. She showed him. Even without looking she could picture the way his eyes squinted to get a better look.

"Too complicated for you?" She asked, already knowing the answer already. Takeru scoffed, surely smiled that lopsided grin of his, before starting the new braid. 

" _ Please _ . I think I can manage." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	2. TakeRyo - Sing for Me (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 2: TakeRyo, Music AU. After a good performance. (Rating: M)

"You were amazing tonight." Takeru's lips mouth at the column of Ryoken's neck, eager, hurried, eliciting a small raspy laugh from him. 

"Would not have been a worthy performance without your playing, though." Ryoken throws his head back, hands carding through Takeru's hair, nails scratching his scalp. He eases back against the wall with a gasp when Takeru sucks on his skin. 

"But you--" Takeru trails a path of kisses up his neck, to his jaw, to his cheek, until they are eye to eye. "--you sounded  _ beautiful _ . You outdid yourself." His hands slip underneath Ryoken's jeans from behind him, grasping his ass and pulling his hips flush against his. He sees Ryoken bite his lip, letting out a muffled pleased sound. 

Takeru kisses him, needy and impatient, feels Ryoken shudder under him. He mutters against his lips. "You set it on  _ fire _ , Ryoken." 

"Correction." Ryoken pulls him in for another kiss, one leg swung around Takeru's hips to bring him closer. His eyes are gleaming, face flushed, chest heaving, and the smile he flashes Takeru is nothing short of proud and elated. " _ We _ set it on fire."

Takeru chuckles, happy and pleased, still riding the high from their performance tonight. After such a good show, he had hardly been able to wait to have him here, crowded against the wall, peppering him with kisses. Ryoken's singing was always good but tonight they had sounded better than ever, his voice and Takeru's guitar harmonizing perfectly. It sent a thrill down his back. 

"Yeah." He agrees, and his fingers dance on Ryoken's back under his shirt, teeth biting on his lower lip. His eyes are ablaze with need, a matching look on Ryoken's own gaze, his hands gripping Takeru's hair with desperation. 

"How about an encore?" One hand moves to Ryoken's front and slips under his pants and underwear, earning him a moan when he grips his hard member. It's a lovely sound, music to Takeru's ears. Exactly what he wants to hear.

" _ Sing _ for me." 

He knows this song by heart, replays it in his memory, but he never tires of his name in Ryoken's lips, of his quiet words in his ear, the rise of his voice under Takeru's fingers.

It would always be his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	3. RyoMiyu- Be my (fake) Boyfriend (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 3: Ryoken and Miyu, college roommates. Arranged marriage? Time to fake date. (Rating: G)

"Ryo-chaaaaan--" Miyu whined, throwing herself on the couch and dropping her head on his lap. Ryoken, used to it, didn't look up from his book but did rest a hand atop her head.

"Miyu."

"Ryo-chan, it's  _ awful _ ." She reached for his book, yanking it from his grip. He leveled her with an annoyed look. "Mama wants me to get married." 

"I am aware. You complain about that often." He tried to retrieve his book but Miyu just tossed it to the end of the couch. "Oy--"

"You don't get it !" She sat up, grasping the front of his shirt and shaking him. "She got fed up and wants to  _ arrange _ a marriage. She's gonna force me into it !"

"Just tell her no--"

"I tried to ! But she won't listen to me." While Miyu was an expert in concealing her feelings, she was clearly upset right now. The moment she sniffled Ryoken's expression softened. "Ryo-chan I don't want to get married." She curled her hands tighter on his shirt. "I don't wanna move out."

He sighed, rising a hand to brush down her hair. "I know. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Your mother will just have to accept it."

"But what if she  _ doesn't _ ." She lets go off his shirt and flops back down on his lap. "What if she takes  _ this _ away?" She turned on her back, looking up at Ryoken. "I mean it'd be one thing if  _ you _ moved out because you found a hot boyfriend--"

"That won't happen. I won't leave."

"Please. You are not gonna be single forever dude, I know that much."

"Well even if I  _ did _ get in a relationship--" He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "--I would never leave you alone." Because she was important to him. "We both know you are helpless without me."

Miyu elbowed him, snorting. "That's  _ you _ . You'd be sooo lonely without me." She grinned, speaking in a sing sang voice. "You loooove me."

Ryoken smiled softly. "I admit to nothing."

Miyu chuckled, turning to bury her face in his stomach. She was quiet for a moment and Ryoken felt her slowly relax under his hand brushing her hair.

"I don't want to loose this, Ryo-chan." She muttered. "How do I convince Mama? You could talk to her--she always liked you."

Ryoken hummed thoughtfully. "I could try. But ultimately you have to--What?" He scrunched up his brow when he saw a new glimmer in Miyu's, wide eyes, like she had come to a realization. "I don't trust that look. It's your bad idea look."

"No, no, Ryo-chan, I got it!" She sat up and practically jumped off the couch, standing in front of him. She was beaming. "How to get Mama to leave me alone!"

Ryoken pushed himself further back against the couch, giving her an incredulous look. "I feel I will not like what comes next."

Miyu put her hands on his shoulders. "No, no, listen--You--I need you for this."

"Liking it less."

"You could pretend to be my  _ boyfriend  _ !"

Ryoken ran a hand down his face.  _ Of course _ . He should have predicted this.

"Miyu. It's not going to work."

"Come on--We would be the cutest fake couple. I bet Mama wouldn’t even be surprised since we already room together."

"What about the part--" He arched an eyebrow. "--when she asks us when we are getting married?"

"Details ! If I can distract her long enough with this maybe she'll forget about marriage for a while. I could tell her we are waiting till we are both done with college."

"You realize it's a bandaid solution?"

"Ryo-chan  _ please. _ " Miyu puckered up her bottom lip. "I'll do anything in exchange. Just help me get Mama off my back for a little while." Her puppy look fell soon enough, looking serious again. "Help me stay."

Ryoken knew this was a terrible idea, on the long run. But he couldn't refuse when she was so desperate and when he too also did not want her to leave. Miyu was someone too dear to him not to help her. 

"...Alright. For you." He grabbed her hands off his shoulders and held them between them. Her eyes shone with hope. "Miyu Sugisaki. I promise to be the best fake boyfriend you will ever have."

"And the only one I'll ever want." She giggled, swooping down to kiss his forehead. It made him smile. "Thank you, Ryo-chan. You  _ are _ the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	4. TakeRyo - Tender (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 4: TakeRyo, Post-Canon. Just something sweet. (Rating: G)

Ryoken smiled, a soft sincerity to it, eyes just a little creased at the corners, his face relaxed in a way that made him seem younger, more his age. A teenager just like Takeru, who had had his owns trials, his own grievances, yet now here they stood together, amongst the glowing lights of the park, gleaming on the fountain's water and their faces, making everything almost dreamlike.

Takeru swallowed, moving closer.

"When you smile like that--" His face felt warm. "It makes me really want to kiss you."

Ryoken's eyes widened a fraction, cheeks dusting pink. His smile turned to something akin to a smirk but there's affection lingering at the corners. Takeru's heart leapt when Ryoken's fingers settled under his chin and tilted his head up.

"Well, what's stopping you?"

_ Nothing _ . The animosity, the hurt, the anger, it used to stand between them and pushing them apart while also pulling them together. But now what kept them close was something else, something more tender. Nothing was stopping him--them--now. 

So Takeru cradled Ryoken's face in his hands and dragged him down to kiss him, feeling that smile against his lips. Takeru smiled too.

The kiss tasted like a reminder. A reminder that things had changed, that they had moved forwards. That what fluttered in his chest right now was fondness and not anger. 

It tasted, maybe, like the future, one Takeru welcomed and looked forwards to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	5. Yusaku+Judai - Hero (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 5: Yuusaku and Juudai, Season 2. Talking in a dream? (Rating: G)

“I was like you. Well--not exactly, I really only cared about having fun.” Judai begins. “But I had a lot of expectations on my shoulders. I...I’m not sure if they were everyone else’s or my own at this point. I just felt I had to be--the  _ hero _ , the one who saved everyone. But here’s the thing--” He puts a hand on Yusaku’s shoulder, giving him a tired, empathetic look that speaks more than words. 

“You can’t always save everyone.”

The words make Yusaku purse his lip and frown, looking back at Judai with a defiant look.

“I can  _ try _ .”

“Yeah.” Judai concedes, retrieving his hand and sighing. “You can, and you’ll probably save them.” God knows Judai had done so, even when the fate of the world was at stake. He’d taken a gamble--to save his friend and the world both, and he had been lucky and succeeded. “But the one time you fail--that’s the time everything falls apart.” In wanting to save one friend, he had risked the rest of his friend’s lives. He had paid the price for it. “ _ You’ll _ fall apart.” 

Those words hit him. Yusaku intertwines his two hands together, gripping them tightly. He can only think of Kusanagi, having to duel him, defeating him, all for the sake of  _ justice _ \--but he had lost him, still. There hadn’t been any other way but his spirit had been crushed nonetheless.

“Did that happen to you, Judai-san?”

“Ack, drop the honorifics! You make me feel old, kiddo.” Judai chuckles but then he’s quiet, hands on his crossed feet and swaying a little back and forth. “Something like that, yeah. But in my case, I made a lot of stupid mistakes. And then I made--even more mistakes. Ones I can never fix. It made me learn that I can’t...can’t always be the Hero people might see me as.” He smiles ruefully. “I don’t see myself that way honestly.” 

His words make Yusaku wonder what the man went through. He looks like a teenager, like him, but something about him feels older, a weight that has worn him down.

“...I...I get what you mean. I wouldn’t...call myself a hero either. I just fight for what I think is right--” He stops himself, swallowing around a lump in his throat. “...For what  _ is _ right.” Justice. Because he promised he would. “Everyone is depending on me. I have to put an end to this fight.”

“You are not alone.” 

Yusaku lifts his head and Judai grins at him.

“You got people that have your back, right? Friends that fought by your side? Heck--” Judai glances up into the vast white. “I bet one of them is fighting for you right now!”

That’s when Yusaku realizes--Soulburner, Revolver, they are still out there, fighting for sure. He stands up abruptly, desperately. 

“I have to go _ back. _ ”

“Are you ready to?” Judai asks as he stands up as well. “Ready to face whatever you’ll wake up to?”

Yusaku swallows. “I don’t know.” Because he can’t be sure, what he’ll see when he wakes up--how much time has passed, exactly? “ But--I can’t keep sitting around.” His fist curls, rests by his heart. Conviction. “Not while my friends are still fighting.”

“Good answer.” Judai smiles. He pats Yusaku’s back, pushing him forwards a little. “Go.”

Just as he’s walking away, Judai calls him again. Yusaku turns around.

“Remember you can’t save everyone.” He half turns, to take his own leave, but his eyes are on Yusaku. “...Remember that you have to_ try_. And that you’ll have someone out there to have your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	6. TakeYusa - The hug they robbed us of (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.6: TakeYusa, Season 2, Post-Final Bohman Fight. The hug they deserved !!! (Rating: G)

A shower of light bathes down on Link Vrains. Playmaker watches it, mouth agape, watches how one by one people begin to regain consciousness. The tight feeling in his chest begins to ease; if Bohman released everyone then that had to mean--

Light flickers at the edge of his vision and when he turns to look, Soulburner is there, just a couple steps away, seemingly disoriented upon coming back. The moment Playmaker calls his name, relief and hope in his voice, the other looks up and their eyes meet.

There’s the smallest of pauses, their gazes brightening at the sight of each other. Playmaker is aware everyone else is coming back as well but in that moment the only light he can see is the one burning in front of him, Soulburner, back and alive and close enough to touch.

He can’t say who rushes forwards first--it must have been both of them, as their bodies crash together, arms reaching out, wrapping around each other, the force of their embrace threatening to topple them over to the ground. But they merely turn around in circles for a moment, dizzy with glee, Soulburner’s arms firm around him, head nestled in Playmaker’s shoulder.

“ _ Playmaker _ .” His voice, soft and affectionate is enough for any left over tension in Playmaker’s shoulders to evaporate.

“ _ Soulburner _ .” He tightens his hold on Soulburner, hands clinging to his back and he buries his face against his neck. He’s here, he got him back. 

Their surroundings seem far away, for a moment, as they bask in having each other close, hands grasping what they can reach, checking, making sure this is  _ real _ . The way Soulburner squeezes him a little tighter isn’t lost to him, or the way he nuzzles him as if wanting to melt against him, seeking warmth. 

But if anyone is warm it’s Soulburner, even as a Vrains avatar, he’s like a furnace against him. Playmaker clings to him harder, hands moving up his back, to the nape of his neck. He breathes out a quiet  _ ‘Takeru’ _ , just for Soulburner to hear, and gets a _ ‘Yusaku’ _ muttered lovingly in return. It hasn’t been that long but it feels like he hasn’t heard Soulburner say his name in forever. He could have lost all of this but Soulburner’s touch, his voice, it’s no illusion. 

“You did it. You defeated them.” Soulburner pulls back just enough to look at him, his smile radiant, eyes creased. Playmaker knows he is wearing a similar look and he doesn’t try to reign it back in, nor does he fight the impulse to lean close, foreheads pressed together. 

Someone clears their throat at that moment. When they turn to look Blue Maiden is glancing at them, amusement and fondness and relief all mixed together. Playmaker doesn’t have the energy to be  _ embarrassed _ right now. He can only smile lopsidedly at her.

“Blue Maiden.”

He frees one arm from around Soulburner, holding it out, and after a moment Soulburner does the same. They both stare at her with a silent prompt to ‘ _ get over here too’ _ and Blue Maiden grins and throws herself at them, arms wrapping around their shoulders. 

They tumble dangerously but their arms settling around her steady them. 

“Hey.” She mumbles, voice a little wobbly. “It’s...It’s really over, isn’t it?”

They startle at the sound of something crumbling and when they turn to look, Mirror Link Vrains is effectively going _ down _ . Playmaker sighs, turning away from it and leaning his weight against Soulburner and Blue Maiden. Takeru and Aoi, both safe and here in his arms. He holds them tighter and feels them squeeze back.  _ ‘We made it, we are okay.’ _

“Yeah. It’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	7. TakeRyo - Direct approach (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 7: TakeRyo, Established Relationship/AU (?) Post-canon (?) They gay. (Rating: M)

Ryoken may not be the brightest when it came to certain social cues--but at least he was not  _ dense _ like Takeru was, on more than one occassion. He knew Takeru could be perceptive, more than he had once given him credit for, but sometimes....sometimes he did not notice the small indirects Ryoken threw his way. 

“Takeru.”

So, clearly, the only way with him was a direct approach.

“Hm?”

Long legs moved to straddle Takeru’s hips, while arms slipped around his shoulders. Ryoken’s breath ghosted over Takeru’s lips, brow furrowed with impatience.

“I’m _ horny _ .”

Takeru spluttered out a laugh. Ryoken groaned, mashing their lips together to shut the other up. He could feel the rumble of poorly restrained laughter when they kissed but the gesture was soon returned with equal fervor, Takeru’s hands grabbing onto his waist and pulling him closer.

“S-Sorry, it--it was just- _ -funny _ , how you said it--” Takeru’s giggles broke the kiss momentarily, eyes creased at the corners as they looked at him. 

“I wouldn’t  _ need  _ to say it if you weren’t so  _ dense _ .” He leaned in to press kisses over Takeru’s jaw, all the way to his ear. He rocked his hips to make his situation more evident, hearing Takeru gasp when he bit the lobe of his ear. “The only way to get through to you is to  _ spell it out _ . Indirects don’t work.”

“W--What indirects?”

“ _ Exactly. _ ” Ryoken huffed. “Now  _ fuck me _ .”

Takeru whined, pressing his face to Ryoken’s neck. He didn’t have to look to know Takeru was blushing. “Don’t say it like thaaaat.”

“Of all things--ah--” Ryoken thrusted down a little harder.. “--you get embarrassed over _ that _ ?”

“Hnn--shut up.” Takeru’s lips mouthed at the column of his neck. “I just don’t like calling it  _ that _ .” His hands slipped under Ryoken’s shirt, palms hot on his skin. “You get embarrassed if I say we are  _ making love _ .”

Now, Ryoken blushed. His arms tightened around Takeru. “Shut up.”

“See?” Takeru laughed. He was quiet for a few beats, more focused on littering Ryoken’s skin with kisses, nipping and leaving marks in his wake. He drew back after a moment, eyes glinting when he looked up at Ryoken, lips pulled up in a smile. It drew Ryoken in, always, like moth to the flame, and he kissed him, wishing to imprint that smile on his lips, taste it over and over again. 

He knew, everything Takeru did, there was an intention, a feeling behind it. He would not be touching, kissing Ryoken like this just to get a good fuck out of it, like it was something he could do with just anyone. Takeru finally pressed him down to the cushions, pressing close, arms embracing him and Ryoken knew it meant he  _ wanted _ , he wanted him. His hands clutched his back, not wanting to let go.

“ _ Takeru _ .”

He wondered if there would be a day when that idea wouldn’t feel so overwhelming, the idea of being wanted so honestly and lovingly. Takeru’s lips reminded him of it every time they pressed to his, to his skin, his hands left and imprint wherever they touched, drawing out sounds out of him that Ryoken would have never allowed a soul to hear.

“ _ Ryoken. _ ”

But he hoped there was never a day when he didn’t feel like he was burning from the inside out every time they did this, every time Takeru said his name in a low voice, with so much desire in it, like he too, was burning. This was a fire he did not want put out, he wanted to watch it grow so high he didn’t know where the flames started or ended. 

For a boy like Takeru that loved him so fiercely, Ryoken didn’t mind letting the fire consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	8. TakeRyo - Fisting...punching...all the same right (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 8: TakeRyo. "That's not what fisting means." (Rating: T)

“You are so goddamn infuriating.” Ryoken couldn’t remember what petty argument they were having, at this point, all he knew was the Takeru was close, grabbing hold of Ryoken’s shirt. He looked angry. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” Ryoken smirked. “Fist me?”

Silence. Takeru eyes widened, giving him an scandalized look.

“W-What?! Are you- _ -what _ ?! I--”

Ryoken was confused by the other’s sudden flustered state. “Did I say something strange?”

“Don’t you---do you--” Takeru waved a hand around. “--do you know what fisting is?”

Ryoken gave him a look like Takeru was the ridiculous one. “Punching, fisting, it is all the same, is it not?”

Takeru’s expression was incredulous, like he could not believe he had just heard Ryoken Kogami say that. “That--That is NOT what fisting means--” His voice shook with humor at the end, and he didn’t even try to hide his bubbling laughter from Ryoken. He let go off his shirt, holding onto his stomach. Ryoken’s face scrunched up in annoyance.

“Why are you laughing at me? What is so funny?” When Takeru merely kept laughing, Ryoken crossed his arms, huffing. He couldn’t even be that mad because the sound of Takeru’s laughter was stupidly  _ nice. _ “I don’t get it.”

“I--I don’t even know what I was angry about anymore after that.” Takeru took a deep breath, but he looked like he’d break into laughter all over again by the sulky look on Ryoken’s face. “Um you--really, don’t know?”

“No. Care to  _ enlighten _ me?”

“Uh--you mean--show you?” Ryoken stared at him with an arched brow, as if saying ‘obviously’. Takeru stared back then his face flushed bright red. “M-Maybe ask me on a date first.”

Ryoken cupped his chin, tilting his head. “Is...fisting something people do on dates?” 

“Argh, look it up ! You are supposed to be smart !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	9. AiYusa - Thunderstorms (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.9: AiYusa, Thunderstorms. (Rating: G)

Yusaku remembered being small and huddling under the bed covers during thunderstorms, trembling and afraid. After the incident, when he had gained worse fears to fight at night, he would stay up to listen to them instead, even if the noises made him jump. It was better. It kept him awake and away from unpleasant visions.

Nowadays it was mostly just background noise while he worked. The boom of thunder, the rain falling against the roof, the wind howling. He would see the lightning flash and hold his breath, counting the seconds for the thunder to arrive. If he saw it coming, it wasn’t so bad.

There was one annoying thing about storms though.

"Ah, Yusaku-chan ! The lights went out !" 

"I noticed." Yusaku sighed, squinting against the light of his laptop. He lowered the brightness and kept typing. It was close to dying and now he couldn't plug it in to recharge it, but it’d last a few more minutes.

Footsteps came closer and before Yusaku could prevent it, his swivel chair was dragged back, him alongside it. A hand shut down the lid of his laptop, swallowing the room in darkness.

Yusaku turned to see Ai’s yellow eyes glowing in the dark, creased at the corners. He knew he was smiling.

“C’mon, not even the power out can keep you away from work?” 

“It had some battery left.” Yusaku protested, but it was weak. He stood from the chair, rolling his stiff shoulders a little. Oof. Maybe he did need that break. “It’s not like there’s an--” 

Lightning flashed. Yusaku’s words stopped, breath held, shoulders stiffening. Ai watched him, probably confused, while Yusaku mentally counted the seconds. Eight, nine, ten--a loud thunderclap could be heard right after. Yusaku breathed out, relaxing.

“Woah, that was loud !” Eyes starting to get used to the dark, he could see Ai moving to the window, peering outside. It was too dark out to see much of anything, except when lightning flashed again. And again Yusaku held his breath. Counted the seconds. Seven, eight--thunderclap. Breathed out.

“Hey, Yusaku…” He blinked, finding yellow eyes fixed on him again. “...are you scared of thunderstorms?”

“No.” The reply was too quick. He glanced away. “...I used to be.”

“Hmm…” Ai strolled towards him. “Not anymore? Are you sure? You keep holding your breath right before the thunder.”

He wasn’t surprised Ai noticed. He saw no reason to lie to him. “I’m counting the seconds after the lightning, before it strikes. It helps if I know it’s coming.”

“Ah, so that’s how it works.” Ai hummed. Yusaku found him suddenly behind him. “What if you couldn’t see the lightning, though?” Hands settled over Yusaku’s eyes, startling him. “Would you be scared?”

Yusaku’s pulse thrummed in his throat. “I…” He swallowed, pressing a hand to Ai’s. His fingers shook. He was terrified by far worse things, now. Yet the uncertainty of now knowing did fill him with familiar nerves.

“It’s okay, Yusaku-chan. You trust me, right?” Ai’s voice was hushed above his head. His presence was grounding, so close. And if there was someone Yusaku trusted--it was Ai. 

“...Yeah.”

“Breathe, then.”

There was silence after that. Yusaku could only hear the pitter patter of rain against the window and the window. Then--

“Lightning. One, two, three…” Ai counting. Yusaku counted along, tried not to hold his breath this time. “Seven--Now.” The thunder echoed loudly in the room along with Yusaku’s heartbeat. After it passed he sighed, sagging back against Ai.

“See !” Ai removed his hands from his eyes, wrapping his arms around Yusaku instead and pulling him close. He didn’t have to see to know Ai was smirking. “Were your nervous? Was your heart racing?”

“Shut up.” Yusaku elbowed him in the gut, even if Ai didn’t even flinch, merely snickering. He nuzzled his cheek to the top of Yusaku’s head.

“What did you do before? During thunderstorms.”

“I hid or...stayed up to listen.” Yusaku’s hands settled on Ai’s arms. “Being asleep was worse.” He didn’t have to clarify why. Ai understood.

“Then, wanna hide under the covers with me now? I’ll keep Yusaku safe and warm~” Despite the playful tone, Yusaku knew he was sincere. He smiled and disentangled himself from Ai, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed. Ai was all too happy to follow and practically toppled on top of Yusaku when they got close to the edge. 

“Heavy.” Yusaku huffed, shoving at Ai’s chest. He could feel the SOLtis body rumble when he laughed before he shifted and tugged the covers over their heads. Now settled on his side, Ai pulled Yusaku to his chest. This close and with his eyes already used to the dark, he could see the contour of Ai’s face when he looked up, yellow eyes still glowing but more dimly and looking back at him. Despite the covers, both saw another flash of lightning illuminate their surroundings. Yusaku’s hands held onto Ai’s shirt.

“One, two…” Ai counted out loud, again, inching his face closer as he did. The moment the thunder struck, Yusaku found lips pressing into his own. The thunder was loud but the sudden kiss stole his attention, heart skipping a beat, drowning their surroundings. 

SOLtis were truly too human like, Ai’s lips soft when he kissed him, moving slowly and deliberately against his own, pulling him in a calming rhythm that had Yusaku melting against him. He wanted to chase after Ai when he drew back, who was grinning all too knowingly.

"What if I kiss you for every time the thunder strikes?" Ai mumbled. “Will that distract you?”

“...Did you get that idea from a soap opera?” It felt so cheesy.

“Nope! It was all my genius, romantic brain.” He boasted. “I wonder how many kisses I can give you before the storm stops?”

Yusaku sighed, shifting so he could level his face to Ai’s, foreheads brushing. His arms settled comfortably around Ai. He wouldn’t say no to more kissing.

“I guess we’ll find out.”

He counted three more kisses before Ai got tired of the game and just kept their lips locked together, until he was all Yusaku was aware of, the storm a distant thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	10. TakeRyo - Blanket hoarder (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.10: TakeRyo. Dragon!Ryoken, Knight!Takeru AU. (Rating: G)

The night was cold in the castle and Takeru genuinely had no idea where  _ anything _ was. He wanted to find at least one more blanket to throw over the bed but there were none in the wardrobes in this room. He sighed. He wouldn’t want to disturb Ryoken with this...but maybe he could quietly check the room next door and see if it had blankets.

Draping the bed covers around his shoulders, he slipped out of the room, the door letting only a small squeak as he opened it. He was about to head right towards the other doors when he heard something coming from above him. A... _ rumble _ ? He frowned, changing his destination and heading for the stairs to his left instead. 

He stayed alert as he went up the stairs and stepped into the next floor corridor. He walked towards a set of wide wooden doors, stopping to listen. It did seem like the sound came from here--the rumble was starting to sound a little different, like...snoring perhaps? Takeru slowly pushed the door open, peeking into the room.

The room was spacious, like it might have been a Prince’s chambers once upon a time, but it was devoid of furniture. The tall windows had their curtains closed but a sliver of moonlight slipped through a gap in them. The pale light fell on the slumbering dragon right in the middle of the room, curled up among tossed up pillows and fluffy blankets. 

Takeru found the sight.. _ .endearing _ , and his lips curled up as he tiptoed into the room. Ryoken’s frame rose and fell with every breath and when he exhaled, there it was, that rumbling sound or rather-- _ grumbling _ . It would have been funny if he’d been snoring but as he got closer, he thought the dragon’s expression was far from relaxed. Ryoken twitched every now and then as well, his nostrils puffing out air sharply, occasionally letting out a whine as if he was suffering.

Was he...dreaming? It sure didn’t seem to be a pleasant one.

“Ryoken…” Should he wake him up? Takeru ought to have a little more of a self preservation instinct, but before he could consider the idea twice, he stepped right up to where Ryoken’s head laid. He began reaching a hand out to him. “Ryoken--”

He never got to touch him. In an instant, possibly sensing his presence, Ryoken’s eyes shot open and Takeru had to leap back before his hand got bit. Ryoken bared his sharp, deadly teeth at him, claws digging on the floor and growling as if he didn’t recognize him. Takeru held up his hands, meeting his eyes as calmly as possible, despite his heart hammering in his chest.

“It’s me, Ryoken, it’s me. Takeru. Remember?” 

Ryoken blinked, straightening his neck in alert, seeming to realize who stood before him. His frame remained tense but he no longer looked ready to attack, pulling his teeth back. He stared hard at him, though. Takeru sighed, stepping closer again.

“I’m sorry I startled you. You looked like you were in pain and I didn’t know what to do.”

Ryoken huffed through his nostrils. It was almost as if he was saying _ ‘Idiot. I was alright. You should not have done that’ _ . At least, Takeru thought that’s what it might mean, if Ryoken had been in his more humanoid form and talking to him.

“...Was it a bad dream?” He asked, and Ryoken’s reply was him turning his head away. It sure was handy for him that in this form, he couldn’t speak, but it felt like confirmation enough. “Sorry. I don’t expect you to tell me. Or, well, you can’t right now but--you know.” 

Takeru awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he didn’t want to just leave now. Ryoken made no movements, nor did he glance back again. Takeru wasn’t sure if he was waiting for Takeru to leave or felt uncomfortable at having been caught in such a moment.

“...Are you mad?” Takeru asked, stepping closer again, trying to get a look at his face. “I didn’t mean to be wandering around. I just got cold.” He rested his hands on Ryoken’s leg, tilting his head. “...Ryoken.”

After a moment, the dragon looked at him again, not before sighing through his nose as if resigned. His gaze seemed a bit more relaxed and Takeru offered a tentative smile. There was another sigh, and Ryoken bumped Takeru with his nose, eliciting a surprised laugh out of him. It seemed to say _ ‘I am not mad, stop worrying’. _ Takeru would eventually have to ask Ryoken if he was reading his dragon body language right.

“So--” Takeru pointed at the assorted blankets and pillows around them.. “--you mind sharing some of your blankets with me? You seem to have a lot here.” It was like Ryoken had assembled--or maybe  _ hoarded _ \--all the blankets and pillows in the castle here for himself. 

If anything, Ryoken curled over them more protectively, flopping his head back down atop of them. Takeru groaned. “Are you going to be difficult?” He tried tugging at one of them. Ryoken’s paw easily kept it in place and Takeru gave him an unamused look. “Really?” 

In comparison Ryoken was starting to look entertained himself. If dragons could smirk, he absolutely was right now. Whenever Takeru dove in for another blanket--or pillow, just to try--Ryoken stopped him. It felt a lot like a game for a moment and Takeru didn’t mind indulging in it. But his attempts at stealing a blanket quickly became useless and he eventually groaned, exasperated and tired, dropping his weight against Ryoken’s side, face first.

“Come ooon, I’m cold, I want to sleep. Why do you have to be a hoarder right now?” There was a pause, where Takeru turned his head, cheek resting on the side of Ryoken’s stomach. The dragon was very warm, in this proximity. He rested his arms on the scaly skin as well, humming and closing his eyes. “Hmm...maybe I’ll stay right here, instead. You are warm.”

Ryoken let out a small noise, of protest maybe, and Takeru peeked an eye open. Ryoken was staring back but making no move to shove him off him. Takeru dropped to the floor, settling more comfortably against the dragon. “Is this okay? Can I keep you company?”

Another pause, before Ryoken moved. Takeru thought he was gonna get kicked out but instead, Ryoken merely curled up around him, his head flopping down a few steps in front of him. It wasn’t stifling at all; Takeru felt wrapped up in warmth, safety. It made him smile, nuzzling up to him and hands rubbing Ryoken’s stomach.

“Thank you.”

Ryoken made another sound low on his throat, closing his eyes. Maybe he liked the contact. Takeru let his hands run circles on the dragon’s skin, tracing his scales, and he was sure that Ryoken’s previous tension was mostly gone now. Takeru closed his eyes, too, letting the steady breathing under him lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	11. TakeRyo - Secrets in the closet (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.11: TakeRyo. Modern High School AU / Secrets in the closet (Rating: T )

Ryoken knew he was breaking more than one rule, having Takeru in his room. He shouldn’t be here in the first place. Ryoken’s father would never approve of him, he’d consider him a distraction, a bad influence, he’d find a way to make sure Takeru could never see him again. 

But Ryoken couldn’t think very clearly, at the moment, when Takeru pressed him down to the soft bed sheets and kissed him, when his hands roamed freely over his sides, under his shirt, and made his skin feel on fire. Ryoken’s hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer one moment and pushing him back then next.

“Wait, I--Father will--” Takeru’s lips mouthed at his neck, pressing sloppy kisses to the side of it and Ryoken sighed. “Takeru--”

“C’mon--” Takeru mumbled against his skin, trailing his lips over his jaw before kissing the corner of his mouth. His eyes had that familiar glint to them that spelled trouble for Ryoken. His hand rubbed over Ryoken’s stomach, up his chest. “Scared to bend the rules a little, Ryoken?”

Ryoken huffed. “I merely don’t want Father to find you here.” His brow pinched. “You know what’d happen.” One hand stroked over Takeru’s hair while the other curled over his hoodie. 

“Well, it  _ won’t  _ happen.” Takeru kissed right between Ryoken’s eyebrows, smoothing out the creases. “He’ll never know I was here. I’ll be gone before he’s supposed to come back so--” He smiled down at Ryoken. “--can I stay a little more?”

“...You make this so hard for me.” Ryoken grumbled without heat. He wanted Takeru here, he wanted him to stay, but they were tip toeing the line. Although...his Father rarely got home early from work, sometimes he never even came home. So… “Fine.” He looped his arms around Takeru’s neck and dragged him close. “Only a little more.”

That was all confirmation Takeru needed to kiss him again, coaxing Ryoken’s mouth open with his tongue and eliciting a hum from him. The voice in the back of Ryoken’s head became muffled when all he could focus on was Takeru, the softness of his hair under his fingertips, Takeru’s lips, his hands on Ryoken’s skin. His thoughts got reduced to a quiet chant of Takeru’s name. All he wanted was to stay right here, enveloped in warmth and a rising want in his gut.

The universe, however, or some deity out there, absolutely hated him.

There was a knock on the door. Ryoken and Takeru immediately drew apart, heads snapping towards the door. Another knock came.

“Ryoken?” Shit. That was his father’s voice. Of all days, he had to choose today to get home early. Shit, shit, shit. 

Ryoken pushed at Takeru’s chest, eyes wide and panicky. Takeru scrambled to get off and they both stood from the bed.

“Ah, a moment, Father !” Ryoken replied, before the silence got suspicious. Takeru’s head was glancing in all directions, as if trying to find a place to hide. That’s right, Ryoken had to hide him. He glanced around his room, coming to a decision quickly when his eyes landed on his closet. He yanked Takeru’s arm, dragging him towards it. 

“Wait, what--” Takeru’s voice was hushed enough for only Ryoken to hear. Ryoken didn’t give him time to ask anything else as he opened his closet door and shoved him inside.

“Stay there.” He whispered sharply. “Do not--” He pressed his finger to Takeru’s lips, a warning. “--make a  _ sound _ .”

Takeru nodded quickly, swallowing hard.

“Ryoken?” His father sounded impatient. Ryoken shut the closet with one last warning look at Takeru. He swept a hand over his hair and patted down his clothes, considering himself presentable enough before he spoke.

“Come in.”

The door opened and his father stepped in, glancing into the room until his eyes rested on him. “What kept you?” 

“Apologies, Father.” Ryoken stepped away from the closet, meeting his father halfway. He made a practiced move of holding his forehead. “I had a bit of a headache all morning so I laid down when I got back from class. I needed a moment to get...presentable.” _ ‘And hide my boyfriend in the closet.’  _ “I had not expected you home this early.”

“Taki-sensei insisted I go home in time for dinner, for once.” His father shook his head, lips barely pulled in an amused smile. Ryoken had no doubts Kyoko had had the best intentions in mind but he wished she hadn’t done that. 

His father placed a hand on his shoulder. “If you are feeling better perhaps we could go out to eat. It has been far too long since we have had the time.”

Ryoken wasn’t sure what the feeling in his stomach was, dread, delight or both. He still forced a small smile on his lips, nodding.

“I would like that, Father.”

“Perfect.” He patted his shoulder before drawing his hand back. “I will go get ready. Meet me downstairs in ten.”

Ryoken merely nodded. He waited until the door clicked shut behind his father and he heard his footsteps retreating before he sighed, body sagging and releasing its tension. He turned towards the closet, opening it and peeking inside. Takeru sat on the floor, just under where the coats were hanging. He flashed Ryoken a toothy grin when their eyes met.

“Safe.” He murmured and Ryoken couldn’t help but smile back.

“Just barely.” He crouched down, coming to Takeru’s eye level. “You should go, now, before Father and I leave.”

“I could always stay right here.” Takeru joked and gestured to the expanse of Ryoken’s closet. “It’s big enough for me to sleep in.”

Ryoken bit his lip but couldn’t muffle his laugh entirely. He stood, holding his hands out to Takeru. “As tempting as it is to keep you as a little secret in my closet…” When Takeru took his hands, he helped him up. Ryoken’s smile fell a little, pulling him into the room. “...you really should leave.”

Takeru sighed, squeezing Ryoken’s hands once before letting go. “I know.”

They moved towards the window hanging over Ryoken’s bed. Takeru climbed on the edge of it, glancing outside and making sure the coast was clear. He would leave the way he came, going down the roof. Ryoken tried not to look too disappointed that Takeru had to go.

“I will see you at school, then.”

“Yeah.” Takeru moved to go but paused. Ryoken blinked, confused, before Takeru turned back to him, a fire in his eyes. Without notice, he grabbed Ryoken face and planted a kiss on his mouth, short but enough to leave Ryoken’s lips tingling. He melted into it.

Takeru was grinning when he drew back, fingers lingering on Ryoken’s cheek as he stepped back. His face was red but Ryoken knew his own was flushed too.

“See ya, Ryoken.”

Ryoken watched Takeru climb down the roof as if it was an everyday thing for him--it probably was, if his stories of sneaking out of his home were true--and once he disappeared from sight, he shut the window. 

His fingers traced his lips, feeling the curve of a smile there. The fear of his father ever finding about Takeru and taking this one, good thing away was present. A part of him, rational, pessimist, said he would find out, one way or another. 

But there was also that hopeful fluttering in his chest that he couldn't rid himself of. Ifonly for a little bit more, just a bit more, Ryoken wanted to hope they could  _ keep this _ . He wanted to keep tasting Takeru’s lips in secrecy, something that was just theirs, something his father could not take away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	12. Yusaku+Judai - Wanna see something cool? (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.12: Yusaku and Judai. Crossover AU. Judai shows Yusaku something neat.

“Hey kid, you wanna see something cool?” 

Yusaku frowns, not appreciating being referred to as kid, but he nods in the end. Judai grins, taking a few steps back before closing his eyes. At first, nothing happens, but Yusaku can feel the air changing around Judai. Then, his eyes widen as he watches something growing from Judai’s back--no, not just something,  _ wings _ . They are large, dark and imposing, remembering Yusaku of dragon wings. They extend to their full length, creating a small gust of wind that flutters Yusaku’s hair, before they relax around Judai.

When Judai opens his eyes they are a different color. Orange and teal eyes stare back at him. Yusaku blinks and gapes for a moment.

“...Are you freaking out?” Judai asks when Yusaku says nothing and although he’s calm, Yusaku can detect a small hint of worry in Judai’s tone. He shakes himself out of his stupor and steps close again.

“No, sorry. I didn’t expect...this.” He tilts his head, inspecting the wings. He kinda wants to touch them to check they are real.

“You can touch ‘em, if you want.” Judai says, as if reading his thoughts. Yusaku hesitates before reaching out for one of the wings. The exterior is rough and a bit rugged, and Yusaku wonders if this is what bat wings feel like. His fingers trails to the inside of the wings and they are much the same, like a membrane, but slightly softer to the touch.

“...This.” He begins. “This is pretty cool.”

He hears Judai laugh, a relieved sound, and when he glances at him again Judai is beaming at him. “Isn’t it?” His toothy grin shows slightly sharper canines than earlier. Interesting.

“Yeah.” Yusaku’s hand lingers on the wing for a moment, liking how they feel under his palm. He jumps a little when the wing stretches and then wraps around him. He throws Judai an unamused look and Judai snickers.

“Glad you aren’t creeped out by it. Wouldn’t be the first time someone ran away on me after they saw these.” He tilts his head, eyeing Yusaku curiously, or perhaps knowingly. “I guess you must have seen scarier things.”

“...Something like that.” Yusaku pats the wing around him. It is bigger than him so only his eyes peek out. “But you aren’t frightening, Judai-san.”

“...I see!” The wing nudges him closer and Yusaku is effectively caught in a headlock of Judai’s arm, Judai’s other hand ruffling his hair. “And you are a bigger softie than what you look like, Yusaku!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	13. TakeFlame - Sunflowers (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.13: TakeFlame - Flame is the lord of the Underworld. One day, sunflowers start making it down the river that crosses it. (Basically a Persephone and Hades myth inspired AU...but not really)

Flame had only ever known the Underworld. It was a dark place, crawling with the souls of the departed; some wailed as they endured eternal torture, some let out sorrowful laments for a love that never was. Some were simply quiet; completely silent. The Underworld was not a place of merry sounds or light. The only thing that gave light was fire but it was never enough to make him feel warm. 

There was not color in this place.

Until one day, a vibrant yellow flower floated down on one of the rivers that crossed the Underworld. Flame bent down to pick it up and observed its large petals and it’s brown core, contrasting with the dull blacks and greys of this place. Another one followed a moment after, then another, some petals detaching and floating outwards. For a moment Flame’s dark world gained a drop of color, until the flowers disappeared from view. 

He kept the one he picked up for himself. He watched the proud flower bend its head down and its petals fall day by day until it died. Such was the fate of every living being.

Yet this was not the last time flowers made it down the river and, with ever growing curiosity, Flame set out to investigate. The river connected with the outside world, the realm of humans, so he followed its path until he made it outside. The sun was immediately too bright for him and he threw an arm over his eyes to shade himself from its light.

Once his eyes adjusted, he’s met with a vast green field and a clear blue sky looming above him. The world above him had always felt big, with no barriers, no limitations. Flame, in his dark long coat swishing behind him with the breeze, stood out in the colorful scenery, but he saw no humans around just yet. 

He continued to follow the river and it was not long before he saw them; the sunshine colored flowers growing in groups, stretching upwards as if they wanted to touch the sun. 

Flame walked up to them and came eye to eye with one. He was about to reach for it to feel its petals when there was rustling out of the corner of his eyes. He turned, startled, just as a head poked out from between the flowers stems. Flame met the confused lilac eyes of a boy, who squeaked and went back into hiding. Flame found himself amused by this.

“Apologies.” He spoke up, approaching the boy’s hiding spot. “Did I frighten you?”

“Um. No.” Hands parted the flowers and the boy’s face peeked out, looking embarrassed. “Sorry, not many come around here. I was surprised.” The boy gave him a wary look. “Your get up doesn’t really help.”

Flame tilts his head, holding up the edges of his black coat. “This is highly fashionable where I am from.” 

“Sure.” The boy rolls his eyes and finally steps out of the flowers. Flame steps back, taking him in more closely; he’s dressed in gardening clothes, one sleeve of the overalls hanging loose off his shoulder. There was a little dirt on one of his cheeks, and the sun made the white of his hair look blinding and the red much warmer. 

“Are you a traveler or something?” He asked.

“Or something.” Flame said. He lifted up a hand, gesturing to the flowers. “I saw these flowers washing down the river and couldn’t help but come investigate the source.”

“Oh, the sunflowers.” The boy rubbed his nose bashfully but puffed out his chest with pride. “I planted them myself.”

“Sunflowers…” Flame looked at them in wonder. “What a fitting name.”

“Yeah. They are my favorite.” The boy reached for one of them, brushing its petals with rough looking but careful fingers .His eyes creased at the corner with fondness. “So I thought they’d brighten someone’s day down there.”

“Down there?”

“They say this river is connected with the Underworld. Where the dead are.” The boy sighed, expression more wistful, more sorrowful. “I leave the flowers hoping they’ll reach people dear to me there.”

“...I see.” Flame smiled faintly when the boy turned to him again. “I am sure they will reach them.”

The boy shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. It could all be for my own self comfort though.” 

There was a moment of silence before Flame asked. “May I know your name?”

“Oh, I’m Takeru. You?”

“Flame.”

Takeru held his hand out, calloused and dirt smeared; the grin he flashed Flame felt as bright as the sun above them and for a moment, Flame was transfixed. “Nice to meet ya!”

Flame slipped his hand into Takeru’s, warmth seeping into his centuries old bones. His lips curled up in a smile. “The pleasure is all mine, Takeru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	14. TakeRyo - Embrace the fire (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 14: TakeRyo - AUish - Maybe Takeru knows; maybe he doesn't. In the end, maybe he doesn't care, and neither does Ryoken. (Rating: T, minimal blood warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also warning for Ryoken's eternal guilt. Not really sure what this is but I wanted to write a short thing so !!

_ This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? _

“You ruined my fucking life.” Takeru’s voice rings out in the silence, yelling, his teeth bared, his fists clenched. Ryoken stares back, his expression a careful mask. 

“I know.”

_ This is right, isn't it? _

“No you don’t!” 

_ This blame, this anger. _

A hand grabs the front of Ryoken’s shirt, shakes him violently.

“You only _ watched _, what would you know about the suffering I endured?!”

_ What would you know? _

“You are right.” Ryoken might as well be a limp doll, hanging by Takeru’s hand, easily shaken around. “And I accept full responsibility for it.”

Takeru’s eyes flash and the next moment pain explodes on Ryoken’s face as Takeru’s fist collides against it. He’s sent tumbling back against the ground, the taste of something metallic on his mouth; his nose is bleeding, too.

“You’re a fucking asshole.”

He knows.

Takeru looms over him before crouching and straddling his waist, grabbing his shirt with both hands. He’s shaking, face twisted with too many emotions to name them all. Ryoken is fascinated by this; Takeru really is like fire, burning from the inside out into the surface, scorching anything in his path. Ryoken ignores the warnings and puts himself directly in front of him, taking the heat.

“How are you going to make yourself responsible, huh?!”

How. Ryoken never knew how, he just knew he had to. _ This is right. _

“However you see fit.” The corners of his mouth curl up, painting an odd picture--his face bloody while a serene smile graces his lips. “I am willingly offering myself to you. All your anger, and resentment, you can lay them on me. I do not mind being broken by your hand.”

Takeru’s gaze is an intense lilac, eyes wide and staring through him, going eerily quiet. 

Takeru doesn’t know that the man below him is not the real source for all his pain; Ryoken won’t tell him, if no one else does. His guilt ridden mind and heart say this is what he wants. This is what he deserves.

But maybe, even if no one tells him, Takeru will realize soon enough that it is impossible for Ryoken to have been behind the Incident; he was too young back then to comprehend the full extent of his father’s experiments, to even begin grasping the horrors he committed. 

Maybe Takeru already knows.

Maybe he doesn’t care and neither does Ryoken.

Moisture hits Ryoken’s cheek and he’s startled to see tears in Takeru’s eyes. His face scrunches up and his hold on Ryoken trembles. 

“How can you say that with a _ smile _on your face?”

Ryoken reaches out, brushing the tears rolling down Takeru’s cheeks, a gentle gesture in the middle of the wreck.

“We are both getting what we want, this way.” He replies. “All these feelings you have endured for the past ten years…” He lowers his hand, presses it to Takeru’s chest. “I will embrace them all.”

Takeru growls, grabbing the hand on his chest. “Do you think it’s that fucking easy?”

“No. But I cannot fix things. This is the only way I can think to atone.”

“...You’re out of your mind.”

Maybe he is; maybe he just wants someone to blame him, to not hold back, the way Takeru is.

The grip on his shirt loosens. The hold on his hand is bruising for a moment then it eases as well. Takeru pushes his hand down to the concrete next to Ryoken’s head; for once, his face is unreadable, tears drying on his cheeks. 

“I _hate_ you.” He says.

Ryoken nods. “I know.” 

Takeru bends down, hiding his face on Ryoken’s shoulder, bracing his arm against the ground. He’s heavy against Ryoken’s chest, could easily crush Ryoken in his grip. 

“Keep your word, then.” Takeru says. “I’m not letting you off easy, Revolver.”

Ryoken lifts his free arm and wraps it around Takeru, embracing him close; it’s like holding a piece of hot coal, knowing it will burn you. Ryoken accepts the burn.

“I would not have it any other way, Soulburner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	15. TakeRyo - Soft morning (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.15: TakeRyo / Established Relationship / Something soft ([Inspired by this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOj7MFXyXiQ)) (Rating: G)

Ryoken was humming something low on his throat. It was very soft, almost imperceptible, but with his head resting on Ryoken’s shoulder, Takeru could hear it. 

“What song is that?” 

“I don’t know.” Ryoken’s voice was still hoarse with sleep, nuzzling his cheek to Takeru’s bed hair. “I can’t remember the name.” 

They were in the kitchen, the coffee machine working as background noise. They leaned against each other, almost slumping, as if they would otherwise fall without the other. Their hands lifted and intertwined together while they kept an arm loosely around each other, swaying lazily from foot to foot, side to side.

“Do you remember the words?”

Ryoken had resumed humming , not offering a reply right away. But then his lips parted and in that raspy, morning voice he began to sing very quietly, like a secret. 

Takeru sighed, pressing his smile to the sliver of skin between Ryoken’s shoulder and his neck. 

Slow mornings, soft words, quiet singing. His life had been anything but this, once. His sixteen year old self would have laughed at the prospect of this kind of future, holding Ryoken in his arms and hearing him sing to him with sweet words. A man he’d carried so much anger for; now he carried a whole kaleidoscope of emotions for him, making his chest overflow with them. 

Ryoken thought about this often, too, he knew; in the comfort of their bed, buried under blankets, he had taken Takeru’s hands in his and kissed the back of them, bashfully admitting he was  _ happy.  _ A happiness that had seemed impossible once yet here they were.

Ryoken lifted his head, making Takeru glance up. Ryoken was looking at him, gaze half lidded and fond, as he sang. Even after all these years that look knocked Takeru down, left him completely defeated. It was a look reserved only for him, for these sort of moments, Ryoken’s defenses stripped bare. Takeru treasured every one of them.

Ryoken disentangled their hands in favor of cupping Takeru’s chin to tilt his head up. His singing slowly trailed off.

“...I can’t take my eyes off of you.” 

“ _ Sap. _ ” Takeru huffed a puff of laughter, cheeks warming. He rose on his tiptoes and kissed Ryoken, lips mushing together. Ryoken smiled against his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	16. TakeRyo - Blanket Burrito 1 & 2 (G/T?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.16: TakeRyo / Established Relationship / Just snuggles and blanket burritos (Rating: G/T)

**____1____**

"...Ryoken?"

The bundle of blankets on the couch shifts slightly at Takeru’s voice. A mop of white hair and half lidded blue eyes peek out from the top and Ryoken makes an inquisitive, sleepy sound. Takeru can’t fight back a lopsided, endeared smile.

“Looking cozy.”

“I am.” Ryoken’s voice is muffled by the blankets. He looks very peaceful. “Incredibly so. Though…”

“Hm?”

“I do not think I can move.”

Takeru huffs out a bout of laughter. “Wait--are you stuck?”

“...” Ryoken averts his gaze. “Perhaps.”

Takeru laughs again, shaking his head, and bends over the couch. He flashes Ryoken a cheeky smile. “You got yourself in this situation. Need a hand?”

“_ No _.” Ryoken buries his face back in the blankets. “I will stay right here.” He’s being stubborn, but he’s also being incredibly cute right now and Takeru has the urge to wrap his arms around him and snuggle. So he does; he rests one knee on the edge of the couch and leans over to envelop blanket burrito Ryoken in a hug. 

He nuzzles the top of Ryoken’s head. “Can I stay too?” 

Ryoken hums, tilting his head up. Their noses brush, their eyes meet again. “...You may.”

“Thanks.” Takeru grins and presses a kiss between Ryoken’s brows. He has to maneuver them both a bit to make space for himself on the couch but he manages to lay down on his side, spooning Ryoken. He rests his head where he assumes Ryoken’s shoulder is.

“This okay?” He asks. “Not too warm?”

“No.” Ryoken closes his eyes contently. “This is perfect.”

**____ 2 ____**

The door to the bedroom lets out a short creak as Takeru opens it and peeks inside. On the bed, rolled up in blankets and with his head propped up on a pillow, is Ryoken. He has a book in his hands, but he looks up from it at the sound of the door.

“Hey.” Takeru smiles, stepping into the room and walking towards the bed. Ryoken bookmarks the page he’s in before putting it aside.

“Hi.” Ryoken smiles back, small but content. Takeru crawls on the bed and bends down to peck his lips shortly.

“I see you have become a blanket burrito again.” Takeru points out, propping himself up on his elbow beside Ryoken. Ryoken nods and sinks into the blankets a bit more. 

“It is very comfortable.” He rolls onto his side and shifts until he can settle his head on Takeru’s shoulder, burying his face in his chest. “It feels like…”

“Hm?” Takeru prompts when Ryoken trails off, threading his fingers through Ryoken’s silky white locks. Ryoken hums and hides his face further.

“Like a hug.” He mumbles, in that rare quiet, bashful voice of his. “It makes me think of being in your arms when you are not here.”

Takeru feels a metaphorical arrow pierce his heart and he feels his face and neck grow hot. He puts his arms around Ryoken and rolls onto his back, squeezing Ryoken against his chest.

“That is one of the _ cutest _ things you’ve ever said.” Takeru groans against Ryoken’s hair, nuzzling into it. “What the fuck, Ryoken?”

“Don’t make fun of me.” Ryoken’s hand slithers out from within the blankets and he jabs Takeru’s ribs in warning. 

“I’m _ not _ . You are just being _ cute _.” Takeru huffs. “It does things to my heart.”

Ryoken snorts, frame shaking with laughter. He settles against Takeru, nose poking the side Takeru’s neck, his hand resting on his chest.

“...I did not use to be like this.” He traces Takeru’s chest, then his ribs. “Physical. I did not use to seek touch this way. I suppose I was just depriving myself from comfort for many years or, well...I simply didn’t have anything like_ this _ .” His breath fans Takeru’s skin when he sighs. “Now that I do, It’s like I _ starve _ for it.” He kisses Takeru’s neck, feather like. “I have become greedy.”

Takeru rubs Ryoken’s back. “I don’t mind if you’re a little greedy with me.”

Ryoken lifts his head. His smile has that cat-like quality to it that always spells trouble for Takeru. “Just a_ little _ ?” Ryoken’s hands slip under his shirt, warming up against Takeru’s skin. “But I want to be _ really _ greedy with you…”

Takeru cups Ryoken’s face, pushes his hair back with his fingers before settling a hand on the back of his neck. Ryoken meets him in the middle for a kiss, a different kind of warmth settling in his belly when their tongues swirl together.

“If you want me--” Takeru murmurs in a low voice, their lips still close. “--you already got me.” He kisses Ryoken again, feeling the man shiver against him. Their eyes open and meet, hearts beating fast in their chests. Takeru brushes his thumb down Ryoken’s cheekbones, then his jaw, then his lips. He smiles. “Take everything.”

Ryoken’s breath stutters and his cheeks reden. He stares wordlessly at Takeru and Takeru tilts his head, rubbing down Ryoken’s shoulder blades, his spine and lower back. “Did I leave you speechless?”

Ryoken’s reply comes in the form of lips mashing against his. “You do things to my heart, too.” He says before locking their lips again. They kiss slowly, unhurriedly but deeply. The blankets crumple and unwind from around Ryoken as they shift and roll around, with a little of Takeru’s help. Ryoken seems perfectly content to soak up Takeru’s warmth now, instead, throwing a leg over his hips and melting against him.

Takeru holds Ryoken’s thin frame against him and lets Ryoken take all the comfort and warmth that he wants. He doesn’t have to be deprived of that contact anymore and Takeru is more than happy to give it. 

He’s also greedy when it comes to Ryoken, anyways; he wants to be the one holding him at the end of the day, wants his kisses and his quiet admissions and whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	17. TakeRyo - Stress relief (T/M?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.17: TakeRyo / Established Relationship / [Based on this](https://twitter.com/moons0nata/status/1247998868572135426?s=20) (Rating: T/M)

Takeru looked up from the couch when he heard the front door open and shut loudly. A moment passed before Ryoken walked in, shoulders hunched and wearing a gloomy expression on his face.

“I know that look.” Takeru said, when Ryoken glanced at him. “Bad day at work?”

“Do not even get me  _ started _ .” Ryoken sighed, dropping his bag on the floor. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “If it had been you in my shoes, you would have already strangled the man. I do not understand how someone can be so idiotic--” 

Ryoken paced around as he rambled on about one of his (many) clients of hell, who could demand the most ridiculous of things. Being a genius programmer didn’t save Ryoken from these sort of jobs or clients. Takeru listened, nodding along and watching Ryoken loosen his tie and remove his coat. 

Ryoken trailed off, eventually, tossing his coat over the back of the couch and plopping on a cushion with a heavy exhale. He still looked crabby.

Takeru smiled lopsidedly. “You are absolutely pissed about this, huh.”

“ _ Yes _ .” Ryoken dropped his head against Takeru’s chest. “Just thinking I have to deal with this man again tomorrow--”

Takeru pulled Ryoken down with him to lay over the length of the couch. His fingers carded through Ryoken’s hair, eliciting a hum from him.

“There, there.” Takeru said. “Don’t think about that. You are done for  _ today _ . That’s a problem for tomorrow you.”

Ryoken groaned, burying his face in Takeru’s chest. “I  _ guess. _ ”

Slowly, Ryoken relaxed against him. His hand slipped under Takeru’s shirt and trailed over Takeru’s side up to his chest, soaking up his warmth like he usually did. Takeru made a noise when he felt Ryoken’s hand squeezing his pectoral. He felt prompted to ask.

“Why is it that lately you keep squeezing my chest like that?”

“It calms me down.” Ryoken replied flatly. “When work is testing my patience, I just think about coming home at the end of the day and being like this.” He emphasized is words by squeezing Takeru’s pec again. 

“What am I to you, just a stress ball?” Takeru joked, laughter in his voice.

“There’s a reason I keep you around.” Ryoken dead panned but Takeru knew him well enough by now to detect that as humor. Ryoken sat up a little, straddling Takeru’s waist and grinning down at him. His other hand slipped under his shirt too, lifting it up. Takeru shivered at the hungry look that Ryoken swept over his naked chest before meeting his eyes again.

“Thinking about coming home to you makes my work days a little easier.” 

“ _ Sap _ .” Takeru snorted. “You just want to keep doing  _ that _ .” Not that Takeru was particularly minding the way Ryoken was squeezing or massaging his chest. The intention behind it had changed.

“I get the feeling you like it, too.” Ryoken shifted against his groin, their interests making themselves known. Takeru huffed and lifted his arm, wrapping it around Ryoken’s shoulders to drag him down.

“Just get over here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	18. Miyu & Ryoken  - Favor (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.18: Miyu & Ryoken / Unspecified Verse / Ryoken being a good friend. (Rating: T for language? Miyu curses)

"Ryo-chan, I have a favor to ask you."

Miyu, usually bright and cheerful, sounded exhausted on the other end of the call. Ryoken's brow pinched in worry.

"Sugisaki, what's wrong?"

"I can't move." She sighed. "But more importantly--"

"What do you mean you  _ can't move _ ?" Ryoken was already standing up from the couch. "Are you hurt? Do you need me to--"

"Ryo-chan, I'm fine, it's just my period." Miyu interrupted him, huffing. "By I can't move I mean I feel like I'm being slowly stabbed till I bleed out so I'd rather not move from the fetal position."

"...Oh." Ryoken blinked, shoulders relaxing. "That still sounds painful."

"Yep. Comes with the joys of having an uterus. Anyways--" Miyu continued. "--I got like two pads left. Not gonna last me long. Can you pick some more up for me?"

"Sure. Uh--" Ryoken moved to grab his keys then paused. "--any kind in specific? Are there different types?"

"Make sure they have wings. Get the longest they got too, I'm the fucking red sea right now." Miyu groaned and Ryoken heard the rustling of bed sheets. "Maybe--pick me some ibuprofen too. And something to eat. I like strawberry shortcake."

"Don't you have food at home?"

"I don't have cake. And I want cake. I'm dying, Ryo-chan."

Ryoken rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

"You don't get to talk!" Miyu scolded. "You're a drama queen. And your  _ dick _ doesn't bleed every month so you don't get to tell me how dramatic I can be."

Ryoken was walking down the steps outside his mansion but her words gave him pause. He glanced up then hummed.

"Touche." He resumed walking. "Hold tight, I'll try to be quick."

"Thanks Ryo-chan !"

* * *

At the store, Ryoken was a little lost. He wasn't a hundred percent sure what he was looking for.

"Excuse me." He approached one of the employees. She turned to him, smiling.

"Yes, what can I help you with Sir?"

"My friend is bleeding out." He blurted out, completely dead pan. The helper looked at him with immense concern for a moment, ready to offer an ambulance, before he amended. "I need pads."

"Pads…? Oh!" She breathed out in relief. "They are down that aisle."

Ryoken goes where the employee pointed to. He’s presented with...many choices. He has no idea which of these Miyu uses. He can exclude out the ones without the ‘wings’ but the packets all show a variant or another. 

There’s only one logical thing to do.

* * *

“Ryo-chan you...really didn’t have to bring this many.” Despite being curled up in a ball in her bed, Miyu giggles when Ryoken shows her he bought one of each kind of pads. 

“I wasn’t sure which one you’d prefer. This was the easiest solution.” Ryoken shrugged. Miyu wanted to point out that this definitely was not the solution any other person would have reached, but she was too tired to.

“Well--thanks, Ryo-chan. You’re a lifesaver!” She grinned then pointed to the cake box he had also brought with him. “Now gimme some of that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	19. TakeRyo - Purr (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.19: TakeRyo / Catboy Ryoken AU (Rating: G)

"Ryoken."

Takeru is ignored. Ryoken continues to turn his face away from him, ears flat against his head, tail flickering in annoyance. Takeru sighs, knows not to reach out right now.

"I'm sorry I grabbed your tail. It was an accident." Silence. Takeru groans, slumping on the couch. "C'mon, don't ignore me."

"I'm mad. Bear with it." Ryoken huffs. Well, at least he said something. Whether a small fluffy cat or the gorgeous man draped on the other end of the couch like he is now, Ryoken loves giving him the silent treatment when he is displeased. 

"Ryokeeen--" And naturally, Takeru resorts to whining, flashing Ryoken his most guilty and regretful look. "Please. I am really sorry."

Ryoken turns his eyes to him shortly before he looks away again, but his ears relax and are no longer pressed to the top of his head. His tail stops flickering so sharply. Puppy eyed looks, turns out, work on this particular cat.

Takeru shimmies closer. Ryoken looks at him fully now, gaze sharp and watching his movements. Takeru pauses, then moves closer again. Once he is right next to Ryoken, he offers a tentative smile and lifts his hand.

Ryoken's eyes fix on it. Takeru slowly brings his hand closer to Ryoken's face. When Ryoken doesn't try to bat it away, Takeru curls his fingers under his chin, scratching it the way he knows Ryoken likes.

And indeed, despite his annoyance, Ryoken  _ purrs _ , leaning a bit against his hand. Takeru chuckles.

"Good kitty."

Ryoken throws him a half hearted glare, tilting his chin away. His cheeks are red. "I have not forgiven you."

"Mmhm." Takeru brushes the back of his hand to Ryoken's cheek. "Whatever can I do for you to forgive me?"

Ryoken seems to be battling with himself, leaning against Takeru's hand one moment then pulling away from it. "Stop that."

"But you like it." Takeru cups Ryoken's cheek. "Should I really stop?" 

Ryoken purrs again, cheek rubbing Takeru's warm palm. Takeru smiles, thumb brushing Ryoken's cheekbone. He slides his hand up and threads his fingers through soft white hair. When he rubs behind Ryoken's ear, Ryoken seems to give up entirely and lets out a content noise.

Takeru feels triumphant. He removes his hand, just barely. "So?"

"Quiet." Ryoken butts his hand with his head. "Keep going. This is your atonement, so be grateful."

"Thank you for your mercy, oh magnificent purr beast." Takeru teases as he continues petting Ryoken's head. Ryoken huffs at the words but says nothing, sliding closer to him instead. Eventually he rests his upper half on Takeru's lap and Takeru runs his free hand over his spine as well, delighting in the way Ryoken purrs and relaxes.

"Am I forgiven?" Takeru asks after a while and Ryoken hums.

"For now. But never--" Takeru jolts when sharp nails dig on his thigh as a warning. Ryoken's gaze is dangerous. "--ever, grab my tail again."

Takeru gulps. Ryoken is an adorable cat, truly, but his claws are very, very sharp. 

"Noted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	20. TakeRyo - In another (this) world (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.20: Post Episode 115/116. Soulburner and Revolver lay together on the grass after their duel and talk. (Rating: G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing this FOREVER ago but just found it and finished it lol wrote it before 117 (? aired, I think.

“Maybe in another world, we would have been friends.”

The words are not ones Revolver expects. He blinks up at the sky, clouds still around but slowly clearing, letting some light peek through. The patch of grass he’s lying on is still wet, but it matters little when this is a virtual space. He doesn’t care about dirty clothes or the fact that his mask got shattered--literally and perhaps figuratively.

“How strange of you to say that, Soulburner.” He hums, humor in his voice. “You really believe that?”

“Yeah.” When Revolver tilts his head slightly to the side, he sees Soulburner staring at the sky too. He’s laying next to him, upside down, head next to his. They’ve been like this for a while. “In a world where--nothing went wrong. Maybe we would have met in high school, or something normal like that.” He snorts. “Maybe we would have been rivals or something first. I can’t imagine a world where you don’t piss me off--but if we met normally, like that, maybe we would have got along eventually.”

Revolver isn’t one to think of what ifs or maybes. What is done, is done, the past can’t be changed, the circumstances they met in can’t be fixed. 

All that happened had brought him here.

“Is there a point in thinking about what ifs now?” At the question, Soulburner tilts his head his way. “What about  _ this _ world?” 

Soulburner stares into his eyes. Revolver stares back.

“I don’t know.” Soulburner admits. “I thought I would be dueling to get revenge. Turns out I dueled you to let go of that. To move forwards.” He grimaces, expression bittersweet. “Now I just don’t know how to feel about you. I don’t think I ever did.” Soulburner’s hand hovers close to his face for a moment, as if he could pry away the mask that’s no longer there. “I don’t think I even wanted to understand.”

“And now?” It’s not  _ hope _ that’s fluttering in Revolver’s chest, hope that this duel would change anything between them. All he had intended was to be a challenge for Soulburner, push him against a corner and then watch him reincarnate from among flames like he always did. No, Revolver wasn’t hopeful, and yet he was expectant to know Soulburner’s answer.

“I guess it depends what happens from now on.” He drops his hand between them. “What do  _ you  _ want to do?”

“...I don’t know.” Revolver replies, honestly. “I don’t have anything left to do.” 

“How about living a regular, boring life?”

Revolver snorts. “Do you truly believe someone like me can have that?” 

“We all deserve a chance at normalcy.” Soulburner murmurs. “I think you do.”

Revolver sighs, glancing at Soulburner’s hand. He rolls on his side.

“...I do not know how to start that sort of life. But I think…” He looks up again. “If you were around, it would not be a _boring_ one, at least.”

Soulburner’s eyes widen a fraction. Then he snorts, the corners of his mouth tugging up. “What are you implying there?”

“What do you  _ think  _ ?”

“I think…” Soulburner drops on his side; his eyes are bright, in the closeness, a warm fire behind them. “I’m glad I met you. And I don’t want those words to mean a goodbye.”

Revolver’s fingers twitched. He pressed his lips together, pushing down the rising emotion in his chest, nodding.

“...Me too.”

Soulburner sits up, and reaches for Revolver’s hand, pulling him along; when Soulburner stands, the sun parting the clouds shines behind him, surrounding him like a halo. Revolver can’t help but stare, letting Soulburner drag him to his feet, both their hands interlocked. 

“Then maybe there’s a chance.” Soulburner smiles. “Maybe we’ll be friends in this world too.”

Friendship is terrifying, on its own; wanting to gain a friend had costed him, once, had meant tragedy for one young boy. 

But when one of Soulburner’s hands doesn’t let go of his, when he's smiling at Revolver like that, he wants to hope. He wants to have those things he couldn’t have before.

Revolver squeezes Soulburner’s hand and slowly, tentatively, returns the smile.

“Let us find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	21. TakeRyo - Drunk affection (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.21: TakeRyo / Established Relationship(?) / Drunk Ryoken shenanigans (Rating: T for "This is Fluffy and Silly")

Takeru wasn’t sure what he’d expected a drunk Ryoken to be like. Maybe for his Revolver persona to be made incarnate, drunkenly shouting orders at the potted plant in the corner. That would have been hilarious to see and Takeru would have recorded every second of it.

Instead Takeru had a lap full of Ryoken, with his index finger curled around a strand of Takeru’s hair. His face was red from the alcohol, lips curled in a wobbly grin.

“Takeru. Have I told you recently how pretty your eyes are?”

An affectionate, slightly flirty Ryoken. The back of Takeru’s neck was heating up, and not from drinking. 

“Um. No?” 

Ryoken hummed, cupping his cheek and tilting his head up. “Well, they are. They remind me of...lavenders. The flower? And yet…” Ryoken leaned closer. “You’re more like...like…” His voice slurred. He trailed off, as if he’d forgot what he was saying, and then he giggled. Ryoken Kogami, _ giggling _ . What kind of alternate universe was this?

“Takeru!”

“W-What?” 

Ryoken pressed his lips to his cheek, smudging lip gloss on it. “You’re cute.”

Takeru’s face burned. “And you’re very drunk.”

“Mmhm--” Ryoken wobbled on his lap and Takeru’s arms shot up around him to keep him straight. Ryoken held onto his shoulder with one hand, littering more kisses over his cheek and his jaw. “But it is a fact that you are cute. Beautiful.” Kissed over his neck. “Hot.” Another giggle, his free hand roaming down Takeru’s chest. Takeru squeaked when Ryoken slid cold digits under his shirt. “In more ways that one...That’s why you’re Soulburner. ”

“‘Oy, don’t get too handsy there…” Takeru grabbed Ryoken’s wrist before he could move any further. Ryoken flashed him a pout that had no right being that endearing. Takeru frowned at him. “Nuh-uh. Behave.”

The pout quickly morphed into a smirk that never spelt good news for Takeru. The next moment he shivered as Ryoken went back to kissing his neck, licking a strip up his throat. 

“Ryoken--”

“You should know I never behave.” He nipped at Takeru’s skin, nuzzling into his neck. “Not unless you make me.” 

Ugh. This was how Takeru died. With a growing boner and stupid, sensual Ryoken on his lap.

Ryoken made an attempt at sliding his free hand down Takeru’s shirt, too, but Takeru decided to put a stop to it. He grasped both of Ryoken’s wrists and pushed him back, pinning him down to the couch. 

The sight beneath him was no short of alluring. Ryoken’s eyes, hooded and glazed over, lips parted and enticing, his shirt slightly ridden up. Takeru’s self control wavered, hit with a wave of longing. He freed one of Ryoken’s wrists and brushed his cheek, thumb stroking his cheek. 

“Not right now, Ryoken.”

Ryoken sighed, leaning back against his hand, staring up at him.

“...Oh. I remembered.” Ryoken’s hand rose, tracing the halo of light the ceiling lamp made above Takeru’s head. “Your eyes are lavender but you are…” He smiled, mirroring Takeru and holding onto his cheek. “A sunflower. Bright, like the sun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	22. Takeryo - Unspoken (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.22: TakeRyo / A car ride and words unsaid / [Based on](https://twitter.com/sikenpoems/status/1289943429737144320?s=20)

Gazing to the side, Takeru catches Ryoken’s profile as he drives. They pass by city lights that cast shadows in the car and on their faces. The way Ryoken holds the wheels and the set of his shoulders are relaxed, his eyes never leaving the road. An earring glints at his ear, dangling when the car slows or they hit a small bump.

Ryoken is beautiful. From the pale, fluffy locks of hair to the freckles dusting his cheeks like stars to the smile that graces his face more these days. A smile that Takeru chases after, longs to see. This man sets his veins ablaze and makes his heart thrum. 

More and more, it’s harder to draw back the words. Those three, simple words, that could make the solid balance they’ve found with each other tetter. 

Takeru’s lip part, almost tasting the confession on his tongue, but then he turns his head away. He looks outside the window, and the world keeps blurring past.

When they reach a red light, Ryoken draws the car to a temporary stop, the engine rumbling quietly. It’s then that he steals a glance at his companion. Takeru isn’t looking at him; his palms are on his lap, loose, relaxed. His glasses had slid down his nose, hanging on the tip of it, and Ryoken itches to fix them for him. 

Takeru is beautiful. The flame he carries, as it burns brightly and without restraint, or when it’s a gentle fire, like now, simply warming Ryoken with his presence. He is beautiful.

The silences between them aren’t oppressive, but contemplative, and Ryoken is aware of everything that is left unsaid in them. The words he’s not saying, and the words that Takeru won’t say, either. 

Three words.

They are stuck in his throat, and Ryoken can never quite swallow them down. More and more, it feels like they’ll burst out of him, but he’s afraid of setting them free. He’s afraid, too, of Takeru saying them, making them real. 

Ryoken squeezes the wheel, hands trembling, and tears his gaze away. The light turns green and he sets the car back in motion.

“We are here.”

Takeru hums, but doesn’t exit the car. He looks at Ryoken and this time, their eyes meet. When he sets his hand over Ryoken’s, his fingers uncurl from the wheel, realizing how tense he is. His heartbeat is loud in his ears, drowning every other sound. 

Takeru’s fingers slide over his wrist, under the sleeve of his shirt as he leans closer. This is the moment Ryoken should stop him. Stop this, before it’s too late, and Takeru can come to regret it.

“Ryoken.”

But he can’t, not when Takeru cups the back of his neck, brings their faces close. Takeru looks at him. Waits.

“Tell me no.”

Ryoken should.

“And if I don’t?” He asks, instead. 

“Then I’ll kiss you.” Takeru’s sigh fans his lips. “And I won’t be able to pretend I don’t want you.”

“I think neither of us can pretend, anymore.” 

It’s not a matter of what they should or shouldn’t do. Neither have ever been the type to back down, from pushing onwards.

Ryoken removes Takeru’s glasses, placing them on the car dashboard. 

“Takeru.” He cups his jaw, tilting his head. “Kiss me.”

It’s all the permission Takeru needs to crush their lips together, kissing Ryoken like he’d been _ starving _ for it. It knocks the air out of Ryoken’s lungs yet makes something in him come alive, as though his blood was gasoline and Takeru was a match that set him ablaze. He kisses back with equal fervor.

The words remain unspoken, but when Takeru touches him, it feels like he’s spelling _ I love you _ into his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
